Icha Icha Paradise: The Kyuubi and the Nibi
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto rescues Yugito from the sadistic clutches of Black Zetsu and a revitalized Hidan before the two jinchuuriki team up to take down the two remaining Akatsuki ninja in an all-out tag team melee. Afterwards Yugito travels back to Konoha with Naruto to thank him for all he's done. Naruto/Yugito. AU. Please R&R.


Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the fifteenth installment in my critically-acclaimed _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ lemon series. This installment sees Naruto paired up with fellow jinchuuriki Yugito Nii. This is the first story that I've ever done involving Naruto going one-on-one with another Jinchuuriki and the second lemon overall that I've done with Yugito since _**Naruto's Holiday Harem: Springtime Pleasures**_. So sit back and enjoy because IT'S SHOWTIME!

Summary: While searching for the M.I.A. Yugito, Naruto discovers she has been kidnapped once again by a rejuvenated Hidan and Black Zetsu in an attempt to carry out the deceased Kaguya's insane plans. After freeing Yugito and teaming up with the jinchuuriki to take down the remaining Akatsuki ninjas, Yugito transfers to Konoha to be with Naruto and thank him for all he's done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Notes: Since Hidan was considered incapacitated and not dead in the anime, in this story he will be alive and rejuvenated thanks to Black Zetsu. Also Naruto is 18 and Yugito is 30 and as with my previous stories, Naruto possesses the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Rinnegan and the Mokuton.

* * *

Naruto was currently traveling through the Valley of Clouds and Lightning using his Tailed Beast Mode to enhance his speed. He had to hurry since time was of the absolute essence and every wasted moment brought one of his good friends even closer to death.

He was currently searching for his friend from Kumogakure Yugito Nii, who strangely hadn't been seen since she was resurrected along with the other jinchuuriki and their tailed beasts were returned to them.

The deceased jinchuuriki were resurrected along with all those killed as a result of the war and the actions of Akatsuki after Kaguya was defeated by the combined powers of the Sasuke, Sakura and himself (or as they were now known, the Sanin of the New Age).

The three of them had slain the Rabbit Goddess after Sasuke had first lifted the Infinite Tsukuyomi with his newly-acuired Rinnegan variant. Then both Naruto (with his newly acquired Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) and Sasuke used their respective Susanoo techniques to fatally wound Kaguya.

With Kaguya severely weakened, Obito used his own dojutsu to force Kaguya to use the Samsara of Heavenly Life to revive everyone before he had the new Sanin and Kakashi seal both of them back in Kaguya's dimension for good with Sakura's Four Corners Sealing Method.

Soon afterwards the entire Shinobi Alliance celebrated their victory and as a reward for their heroism, Sasuke was named the new captain of the ANBU and Sakura the new head advisor of the Konoha Council along with Sai (replacing the corrupt elders Koharu and Homura).

But the biggest reward of all went to Naruto who, in addition to finally earning the respect and adulation of the entire ninja world, at the request of the Fire Daimyo he was finally rewarded with his lifelong dream of being named the Sixth Hokage of Konoha.

But just days after his inauguration as Hokage, he was approached by the Raikage A who requested for Naruto's assistance in finding Yugito, who never made it back to the village after the victory celebration for the new Sanin.

Kumogakure's ANBU team had been searching through the Land of Lightning for the Two Tails host and they found traces of her chakra in the Valley of Clouds and Lightning along with traces of Black Zetsu chakra leading them to believe she was ambushed and abducted by the plant fiend who had managed to escape from the battlefield after Kaguya was killed.

So now Naruto was traveling through the Valley of Clouds and Lightning and was currently following the traces of Zetsu's chakra in an attempt to track down the plant fiend and hopefully rescue his fellow jinchuuriki in the process.

"Hey what's this strange and eerie chakra I'm sensing?" Naruto said as he stopped for a moment after sensing a third trace of chakra along with the two chakra trails that belonged to Yugito and Black Zetsu.

_**"Naruto, I recognize this chakra. It belongs to that Akatsuki-nin with the triple bladed scythe. The one they call Hidan."**_ Matatabi said from within his mind, Naruto still having traces of all the Tailed Beasts within him despite resealing the Tailed Beasts within their original hosts.

"Hidan! Wait a minute I thought that freak was dead. He was torn to pieces and left to die, how the hell is he still alive." Naruto said.

_**"Remember Naruto, Hidan is immortal thanks to all the experiments done on his body. Not even some of the strongest shinobi have been able to kill him."**_ Kurama said.

"Well that may be true, but none of those shinobi had the strength that I have now did they." Naruto determinedly said as he followed the trail of chakra to a large cavern in the side of one of the mountains that, judging by the traces of chakra around it was probably manmade.

"Well this certainly looks out of place." Naruto noted as he went into the cave and followed the trail of chakra that eventually led him to an area of the cage that resembled the old Akatsuki hideout and there chained to a large stone pillar was an unconscious Yugito.

"Yugito-chan, what have they done to you?" Naruto asked as he approached the captured jinchuuriki before sensing two sources of menacing chakra behind him.

"I'd be less worried about what we did to her and more worried about what we are going to do to you." Naruto heard someone say behind him and he turned to see Black Zetsu and Hidan appear.

"Well, well if it isn't the black and green giant and his little priest. You just had to stand in my way." Naruto growled at the two remaining Akatsuki-nin.

"Same could be said of you, you damned blasphemer. Such a repulsive piece of fucking trash you are. It will be interesting to find out just how red your filthy blood is." the violent and sadistic Jashinist said.

"We must be careful Hidan, we cannot kill him until we have the Tailed Beasts. Remember they are vital to our success in carrying out Kaguya's plans for a new world."

"But if he is lucky enough to survive the extraction again, which he should thanks to his innate vitality, you can have your way with him then." Black Zetsu reasoned.

"Whatever, as long as I get to carve him into a million fucking pieces then I really don't give a shit about anything else." Hidan scowled.

"Well I'd hate to disappoint you two, but me and my comrades didn't go through all that trouble to kill Kaguya just for you two to carry out her insane plans."

"So I think I'm going to awaken my friend and the two of us are going to kick your freak show asses." Naruto declared before activating his Six Paths Senjutsu, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in his left eye and his unique and appropriately colored orange Rinnegan in his right.

The two psychotic S-ranked criminals looked on is shock before Naruto unleashed a powerful wave of Senjutsu energy that not only knocked the two of them back, but also revived and freed Yugito who swiftly landed next to Naruto.

"Thanks for the help Naruto-kun. I'm glad you were able to find me before these bastards got their hands on my tailed beast." Yugito said with a smile to her fellow jinchuuriki.

"Thanks Yugito-chan, but I'd say that we have a little bit of unfinished business to take care of." Naruto said as he motioned to the two pissed off Akatsuki-nin.

"That we do, and believe me I'm looking to get a little personal payback from Hidan for not only attacking me again, but for being the reason I originally died in the first place." Yugito said as much to Naruto's surprise Yugito entered her own unique Tailed Beast Chakra Mode.

Yugito's Tailed Beast Chakra Mode make her appear as though she was wearing a blue bodysuit with the same black markings as Matatabi and what looked like black fur trimmings around the collar of the suit.

The chakra bodysuit was complete with black gloves and boots with the same black fur trim. Her hair had grown wavier and was now out of her ponytail, her eyes were the same yellow tint as her Tailed Beast tenant and her nails were now fully extended into claws.

"Well you sure look ready to kick some ass. This should be fun." Naruto said as he and Yugito prepared for battle.

"This just got interesting, this should be one hell of a thrill." Hidan said as he and Zetsu threw their cloaks away and went on the attack.

_**"Survival"**__ by Eminem begins playing_

"Time to die!" Hidan screamed as he threw his scythe at Yugito, determined to end her life once and for all. Yugito simply dodged the scythe and lunged at him with her claws bared and ready to carve him into pieces.

Hidan blocked the attack with his spear and quickly leaped back and launched the scythe at her again and Yugito quickly dodged it again. This time however Hidan used his expertise in wielding the scythe to twist it in midair to cut Yugito and get a sample of her blood.

"Hahaha, now the real fun begins. Prepare to die you bitch." Hidan shrieked in sadistic joy as he withdrew his scythe and consumed the blood on his scythe before activating his Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood prepared to end the jinchuuriki's life.

But this time Yugito was ready for it and knowing that his curse could only be effective if he was inside of his Jashin symbol she used her Mouse Hairball to force Hidan out of his symbol to avoid being destroyed in effect ending the curse before she went on the attack again.

Meanwhile Naruto had taken out his father's Sword of Takemikazuchi and used the swords natural lightning energy to cut through Zetsu's Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique. But this turned out to only be a diversion as Zetsu activated a Zetsu Spore that he placed on Naruto when he first entered the cave.

But Naruto had seen it coming and used a powerful burst of lightning from the sword to blow the Zetsu Spore to pieces. Zetsu just had time to register this before he was trapped and pinned down by Naruto's Chakra Poison Chains that he had summoned when he first began fighting and he prepared his sword to end the plant fiend's life.

"I'll see ya in hell bitch." Naruto said before he slammed his father's sword into the ground and used his Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning to completely destroy Zetsu. After destroying the plant fiend Naruto turned to see Hidan lunge at him in a fit of rage determined to kill him.

Naruto just sighed before activating his Rinnegan and using the Almighty Push to throw him back into a waiting Yugito who skewered the sadistic Jashinist on her claws. Hidan screamed in pain before he was thrown into the crater that was created by Naruto's lighting technique and the two jinchuuriki both nodded to each other knowing what needed to be done.

"Two-Tails Fire Ball" Yugito yelled as she fired a huge spectral fireball made of chakra and fire into the crater.

"Amaterasu: Flame Meteor" Naruto shouted as he blasted a huge Amaterasu fireball into the crater that combined with Yugito's fireball and when the intense flames finally cleared there was absolutely nothing left of the Jashin worshiper.

"So it's finally over." Yugito said as she and Naruto deactivated their Tailed Beast mantles.

"Yeah, thank kami for that." Naruto said as he and Yugito left the cave and headed back to Kumogakure.

_**~About an hour later at the Raikage's office~**_

"So Hidan and Black Zetsu were the ones responsible for ambushing Yugito. Well that's not surprising for Zetsu, but to think that Hidan was still alive was pretty shocking." Raikage A said.

Naruto and Yugito were currently in A's office and they were joined by A's assistant Mabui and Killer B.

"I'm surprised that Akatsuki guy was still alive." Killer B said.

"Tell me about it, I'm just lucky I was able to make it in time." Naruto said.

"I'll say, you really have a habit of saving people. You've saved Yugito's life not once, but twice now." Mabui said.

"Well Yugito will have plenty of time to thank Naruto for saving her." A said.

"Yo, Bro, what do you mean by that?" Killer B asked in puzzlement.

"Oh didn't you know, I'm transferring to Konoha with Naruto-kun." Yugito said shocking everyone in the room including Naruto.

"Yugito-chan, are you sure about this. You really want to come back to Konoha with me." Naruto said.

"Absolutely Naruto-kun." Yugito said with a smile and Naruto smiled back at her.

"Then if that's what you truly want, I won't stop you." Naruto said and A nodded.

"Then it's settled then. Yugito is officially a kunoichi of Konoha." A said as he hugged his niece.

"So long, Yugito, it won't be the same without ya, you know." Killer B said to his fellow jinchuuriki.

"Thanks B, I'll miss you too." Yugito said as he fist bumped Killer B."

"The best of luck in your new life Yugito." Mabui said as she shook Yugito's hand.

"Thanks and Mabui, take care of those two for me will you." Yugito said.

"Ready to go Yugito-chan. Let's move out." Naruto said as he and Yugito set out for Konoha.

_**~Later that night at the Hokage Mansion~**_

Naruto felt as though all the oxygen had been ripped from his body as he marveled at the sight in front of him. He was currently laying back on his bed and Yugito was straddling his lap undressed with her hair undone and a hungry lustful look in her eyes as she licked her lips at him.

After they had arrived at Konoha and after having a brief meeting with the Konoha Council to explain what had happened in the Land of Lightning, the two had returned to his home at the Hokage mansion and from there business picked up.

Yugito had pounced on him the moment they had entered his bedroom and she had quickly stripped him before stripping down herself. Now she was currently on top of him licking her lips at him like a lusty cat in heat.

Naruto stared in awe at Yugito's curvaceous, yet toned body. She truly was a vision of perfection with her long toned legs and curvy hips, her smooth flat abdomen and best of all her large and ample breasts and plump ass.

"I hope you don't have anywhere to go tonight Naruto-kun. Because you're not leaving this room until I'm completely satisfied." Yugito purred before crushing her lips to his and Naruto wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

The two jinchuuriki kissed lustfully as their tongues immediately entered each other's mouths and began rubbing against one another and Yugito purred into the kiss like a happy kitten as Naruto reached up and cupped what he could hold of her large breasts and growled in full lust at their softness.

Naruto kneaded and toyed with Yugito's immense bosom while she purred at the pleasurable sensation of his strong hands squeezing her ample bust. The blonde male smiled as he sank his hands into her breasts and massaged the spaces he held onto and Yugito continued purring in delight

He grinned at the woman's catlike role play as he groped and kneaded Yugito's bosom before she fell forward and landed on all fours over him, her large breasts dangling in his hold just above his toned muscular chest.

Naruto rubbed and played with Yugito's breasts and she felt his member hardening near her crotch causing her to shiver at how close it was to her womanhood and as much as she wanted to take in his cock and mate with him like two animals in heat, she would be patient for now.

Naruto sensed Yugito's lust and things only escalated when Naruto's mouth latched onto Yugito's left bulb and started suckling it. The busty blonde jinchuuriki moaned as the younger blonde sage's lips rubbed together on her sensitive tit while he toyed with the immense globes his hands were buried into.

Naruto moaned as he worked his mouth on Yugito's tit and thanks to his excessive, yet loving fondling, her nipples grew hard with lust. Her blush grew across her face from this before he freed her bulb to teasingly lick against it and her arms and legs began to wobble.

He moved his head to the other bulb and began licking it as Yugito placed her hand on the back of his skull to hold him close. Naruto slobbered against Yugito's tit before engulfing it in his mouth and he smoothly rubbed his tongue against it.

She moaned at this and she could fell her already high arousal growing by the minute from Naruto's skilled hands and mouth working over her bosom. He freed her nipple and carefully bit into her massive mound.

Naruto gently gnawed on Yugito's breast and sank his teeth into it while placing his left hand on her face. He lovingly stroked her cheek while groping her right globe and she whimpered the pleasure running through her body and her arousal soared to new heights.

Sensing her wetness, he looked at Yugito and she nodded before he freed her bosom. She looked down at his erection and he leaned forward to whisper something in her ears and she nodded in agreement to what he had in mind.

After a while, Yugito was once again on all fours over Naruto facing the direction of his manhood and he lie on his back with her womanhood directly over his face. He spread her entrance and looked into her warmth to see just how wet and aroused she had become.

Naruto smirked before moving his mouth to Yugito's clit and started slobbering on it to raise her arousal. Yugito moaned before looking at Naruto's hardened member and observed its throbbing head. She licked her lips before planting a kiss on it and due to the fact it was already hard as wood, he shivered at this.

Yugito followed her primal instincts and blew on the head of his cock, which made Naruto's toes cringe. He slobbered and rubbed his tongue on Yugito's clit in response while placing his hands on her plump, yet toned and tender ass to give it a squeeze making her moan in glee.

The blonde woman licked Naruto's member once and the taste of it drove her taste buds wild and she found herself wanting more. Yugito's tongue wiggled and rubbed on Naruto's cock before she gripped it and she smiled at how hard he was as she stroked it.

Naruto moaned as she licked and pumped his manhood before completely covering her clit in his warm saliva. He traced her folds and she moaned and looked back at him in appreciation of his handiwork as she brushed her tongue on his vein-surrounded tower.

Once he was done licking her folds, Naruto's tongue licked at Yugito's inner walls and she loudly moaned as the young man's tongue dug deeply into her tight innards. She temporarily took her mouth off his member to whimper before cupping her large breasts.

She squeezed her mounds together on his glory and his eyes rolled back in pleasure and he smiled as the softness of her ample bosom surrounded his manhood. Naruto's tongue ventured into Yugito's warmth and thrashed against her insides as he started sending his crotch upright.

The young blonde Hokage's erection pumped into Yugito's cleavage and she placed her mouth on it. He winced at the warmth of her mouth and she moaned at the taste of his lower tower as Naruto's cock pumped into her mouth and she jerked his upright thrusts with her breasts.

After a while, Yugito started sucking off his member and she glided her tongue against it. Yugito held her breasts together as Naruto's agile thrusts made them jiggle and bounce together on his hilt and he rubbed his tongue against her moistness.

He smoothly brushed his index fingers against her clit as his tongue hungrily lashed at her walls and slithered on them. The couple moaned as they pleasured each other's lower parts and Yugito could feel her orgasm getting closer with each passing second.

Naruto's member twitched inside Yugito's jiggling bosom and her tongue continued to lather against the tip of it. Finally, Yugito's fluids flowed out of her pussy down Naruto's tongue as he ravenously licked them up and his cum imploded into her mouth.

She moaned as it filled up her mouth and throat before managing to swallow most of it. She moaned before gulping down the delicious substance and freeing his member. The two panted after they were done swallowing each other's release and Yugito still licked Naruto's cum-dripping manhood like a cat drinking it's milk.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I have a little surprise for you." Yugito said and Naruto watched with interest as Yugito's eyes took on a yellow tint and whisker marks appeared on her face. Her blonde hair became even wavier and her nails and teeth became sharper.

Naruto smirked as he realized what she had in mind as he summoned Kurama's chakra and his eyes turned red and his whisker marks became more defined. His teeth and nails became sharper and his hair became even spikier than normal.

"Here kitty, kitty." Naruto said in a growling voice and Yugito licked her lips before pouncing on the blonde like a lusty cat and she sat on his cock taking it into her body and snapping her hymen, though in her lust-driven state of mind, she was way too aroused to feel any pain as she immediately began rolling her hips.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of her tightness wrapping around his cock before starting to thrust into her warmth and held onto her breasts. The lust-crazed blonde woman moaned at the size of Naruto's erection within her walls and grinned as he fondled her heaving breasts.

Naruto thrashed and rammed his cannon into Yugito's scorching hot core as she rolled her hips forward. Her grinding walls were rubbed by his shaft and she growled with excitement as she rode him like a bucking bull.

Yugito dug her nails into the ground while she worked her hips together and Naruto's stiffness jetted its way into her flesh caverns. She then lashed out and bit into Naruto's neck. He grinned in glee as she gnawed on his neck and he placed his hands on her rear and gave it a firm smack as it tapped against his crotch.

Naruto held onto Yugito's rear cheeks as he accelerated his length into her womanhood and she grinded his tower while thrusting onto him. Yugito and Naruto blushed alike as their hips wildly worked together while her teeth tore into his neck before she began licking it.

As masochistic as it may have seemed, Naruto's current lust-driven, jinchuuriki-induced state caused him to enjoy the feeling of Yugito's teeth sinking into his neck and chills of pleasure ran up his spine as she smoothly licked at the spot where she bit him making Yugito chuckle.

Her breasts swayed over his muscular chest as he mercilessly banged his cock against her innards and pounded into her like a fresh piece of prime rib and her warmth grew tighter on his hilt.

With an extra rush of energy from his jinchuuriki chakra, he gripped Yugito's rear and stood up to place her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips before lustfully licking his whiskers.

Naruto held onto Yugito's rear as he thrust into her and her ample mounds heaved against his strong chest. She wrapped her arms around him and licked his cheek all the way to his mouth before both jinchuuriki grinned as they slid their tongues into each other's mouths.

Lusty vermillion eyes looked into gleaming crimson ones as their tongues excessively clashed against one another and her nails sank into his back. Naruto moaned in ecstasy as the pain mixed with the pleasure as he licked against Yugito's tongue before letting go of her ass and squeezing her breasts.

Yugito moaned as Naruto placed his lips on her left nipple and suckled the hardened bud while sharply sinking his canines into her breast as he toyed with the other one. She moaned at the pleasure she felt as she sent her womanhood onto his thick erection and he rubbed his lips on her hardened tit.

She ran her fingers through his wild spiky blonde hair and he rammed his length into her innards and she kept on shaking her hips on his erection. Yugito's hip-bucking made her slimy, hot insides grind against Naruto's wild cock which raged inside of her core and he held onto her jiggling bosom.

Yugito grew tighter as Naruto fondled and groped her large orbs of flesh while freeing her tit to lick it. She moaned and the blonde felt his balls growing tighter and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came and judging by how she was tightening on him he knew Yugito wasn't that far behind either.

He took his mouth off her teat and started roughly nibbling on her neck. Yugito's eyes glistened with lust as Naruto's teeth grazed her neck and she began to drag her nails across his back and Naruto moaned in an animalistic fashion at the pleasure and pain this action brought him.

Yugito moaned as their hips-movements resulted in pleasuring one another and Naruto's length plunged into her wetness while sweat ran down their bodies. He proceeded to lick where he had just nibbled moments ago until a hickey formed on her neck and then their limits were reached.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Yugito's pussy wrapped around his length and gripped it; causing his seed to splash about inside her womb. She let out the loudest moan and most guttural moan possible as their juices poured out of her and dripped from Naruto's balls onto the ground.

Naruto carried Yugito back to the bed and set her down where they both rested for a spit second before looking into each other's eyes and seeing the lust in each other's eyes, they both knew this night was far from over.

Yugito quickly got on all fours in the middle of the bed before looking back at Naruto and purring at him while licking her lips in a lustful, hungry fashion like a lion hunting its meal. Naruto snapped at this and literally pounced on Yugito before entering her from behind and beginning to thrust.

Naruto reached out and grabbed Yugito's forearms and he held onto them while sending his hips flying forward with inhuman speed as his member thundered into her tightness and her breasts freely jiggled above the bed.

Yugito moaned and her eyes rolled back into her skull as Naruto leaned forward and licked her whisker marks that lined her cheeks. Her eyes closed and she growled in lust as Naruto's manhood pistoled into her wetness and heavily slammed into her walls.

He tightly held onto her powerful forearms and he charged his member into her warmth. She then felt his teeth sink into her neck and she looked back to see him start nibbling at her neck again and she loudly moaned at the pleasure ripping through her body like lightning.

Naruto's erection lunged into Yugito's innards and slammed and banged into her tight, hot walls. Yugito rutted her hips backwards and her plump ass was tapped by Naruto's thrusting crotch and the sound of flesh smacking sounded at a rapid pace throughout the room.

She grinded his powerful thrusts while he freed her forearms and seized her breasts to once again begin groping the jiggling mounds. The blonde jinchuuriki's hilt rapidly flew into Yugito's womanhood and she reached back to frame his face.

She turned her head in his direction and he leaned forward to lick her lips until she opened her mouth. Naruto's tongue was welcomed back into Yugito's mouth and returned to continuing its mating dance with her own.

The young couple moaned as their hips worked together in tandem and sweat rained off of them onto the bed. She traced Naruto's whiskers as he pounded and rammed his growth into her warmth with her growing tighter as she got closer to her release.

He groaned as he could feel his balls beginning to tighten once again and Yugito grinned as she reached down to grab his bouncing balls that were repeatedly smacking against her plump ass with each mighty thrust into her womanhood.

He grinned with lust as Yugito rubbed his testicles and she licked the inside of his mouth. Naruto toyed and caressed her heaving tits as he shot his length into her walls. Both separated lips to let out loud, demonic moans as Naruto's length imploded inside of Yugito's warmth early thanks to her teasing of his balls.

As both lover's cum overflowed from her warmth, both slowly lowered down onto the bed with Naruto cuddling the beautiful blonde kunoichi and she smiled at him while nuzzling his cheek and trailing her fingers across his whisker marks.

A few seconds later Yugito and Naruto were going at it again. This time both lovers lay on their side with Naruto holding onto Yugito's arched leg as he thrashed his cock into her core with Yugito loving every single second of the pounding she was receiving.

She moaned before Naruto banged his lust-driven hardness into her pussy and she kept her leg up while he slid his other hand under her side. He used this hand to cup her large breasts again and squeezed them together while pumping his shaft into Yugito's warmth.

Naruto started licking Yugito's neck once again as he jetted his member into her pussy and she deeply blushed. He pumped his erection forth into Yugito's tightness and she held onto the squeaking mattress as he rammed his member into her pussy.

He thrust his cock into her entrance and her orbs bounced in his hands as he did. Yugito lustfully moaned as Naruto's member jetted into her tightness and she grinned as she felt his canines piercing into her neck.

Naruto slammed his cock into Yugito's tightness and she watched as her breasts jiggled in his hands. They kneaded and squeezed the orbs as Naruto thrust his hardness into her body while she managed to keep her leg elevated for him.

She then looked back to see him licking her neck and he finally succeeded in leaving his mark on her before she turned her head to face him. He crushed his lips to hers and both jinchuuriki growled in ecstasy as Yugito rested her hand on his cheek endearingly.

As Yugito became tighter and Naruto's release came closer, he moaned into her mouth and opened his eyes just before both jinchuuriki let out carnal moans of finality as her pussy yanked his manhood and it imploded within her core.

Both lovers panted before reverting back to their original appearances and the two of them cuddled close together as Naruto pulled the covers over their warm bodies. Yugito rested her head on Naruto's muscular chest and he lovingly held her close to him.

"Well that certainly was even wilder than an episode of "National Geographic's Animal Kingdom" Naruto said and Yugito grinned at him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Naruto-kun." Yugito said as both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

HOLY (bleep), now that may have been the wildest, lustiest, and most twisted lemon that I've ever written before. I can honestly say that I had fun letting Naruto and Yugito go it in full out jinchuuriki-on-jinchuuriki action and if you think this is the end of that, then think again my friends.

But before I get to that, I have a couple of thanks to give out. First I want to thank my mentor _**Raptorcloak**_ as always for helping me with coming up with the idea of a jinchuuriki tag team brawl for the plotline of this story. Also thanks to him for the dialogue for Killer B since I'm not very good at copying Killer B's style of speech.

Also thanks goes out to my good friend and frequent reviewer _**ScarletVirus33**_ for his unknowing role in helping me come up with the closing line for this story. I got the idea from a review he wrote on my _**Naruto/Fairy Tail X-Over: The Kyuubi and the Animal Girl**_. And when he made the mention of the popular Animal Kingdom show, I knew I was going to use it in this lemon.

Speaking of popular, I also had a little help in designing the chakra bodysuit for Yugito. The idea for the design comes from my favorite childhood comic book heroine, the badass Ms. Felicia Hardy (AKA the Black Cat).

Now as for my earlier line about this not being the end of the action, today I've also released a lemon story with the other female jinchuuriki Fu, so make sure you guys check that one out too. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…'CAUSE **DARKCHILD316** SAID SO!_


End file.
